pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SnorlaxFTW/My Storys!
Story 1 Part 1 One day, (Snorlax) was sleeping on the pavement. Then, some (Nidoranm) and (Nidoranf) and bounced on (Snorlax). (Snorlax) pulled the (Magikarp) he had eaten earlier out of his stomach and chucked it at the (Nidoranm) and (Nidoranf). (Snorlax) was about to eat them when 2 (Nidoking) and (Nidoqueen) came to get there children. (Snorlax) decided to make a run for it, but (Nidoking) used Fissure. (Snorlax) luckily avoided falling in to the Fissure but saw (Nidoqueen) coming up from behind. Somehow, (Nidoqueen) got stopped dead in its tracks by a Psychic Power!. (Nidoking) decided to try, But the same happened to him!. It turned out, (Mew) had (Nidoqueen) and a (Psyduck) had (Nidoking)! then, 500 (Pidgeot) came to lift (Snorlax) over the Fissure. When (Snorlax) was safe, (Mew) and (psyduck) let go of (Nidoking) and (Nidoqueen). (Snorlax) went to eat some more food. Part 2 After (Snorlax) was rescued by the (Pidgeot), he was dropped on a mountain. (Snorlax) saw (Charmander) (Charmeleon) and (Charizard). (Snorlax) immediately thought "i shouldn't be here". He set off on a quest to get off the mountain. Unfortunately, (Snorlax) ended up in a haunted mansion full of (Haunter) and (Gengar). (Snorlax) left and went to a swimming pool. (Snorlax) saw some (Cloyster), (Shellder) and (Lapras) swimming around. (Snorlax) went off again. eventually, he returned to the mountain (FAIL!!!). (Snorlax) decided to go down instead of walking in circles. This is how (Snorlax) ended up sleeping infront of the Cycling road. When (Snorlax) was awoken, he defeated the person that awoke him, and returned to the mountain. when he got there, it turned out the (Charmander) and (Charmeleon) had been scared off by more (Snorlax). The (Charizard) were still fighting with the (Snorlax) for there territory. Unfortunately, They were burnt out. The (Charizard) left for another mountain. (Snorlax) rejoined his friends on the mountain. Part 3 1 month later........ (Snorlax) was out eating everything he could see. Then, he heard a rustling from a bush that was in a cave..? (Snorlax) went to check it out. he found a (Bellsprout) that was spying on him. as soon as (Bellsprout) cpver was blown, he tried to hit (Snorlax) with Vine Whip. It didnt work, so (Bellsprout) went to get its family. (Snorlax) was then attacked by LOADS of wild (Zubat) and (Golbat). They used Confuse Ray on (Snorlax). The (Golbat) then sent the (Zubat) away to get the leader. (Snorlax) tried as hard as he could to break free of confusion, but it didnt work. (Snorlax) was then moved to the bosses room!. (Snorlax) broke free of confusion, but tried to hide it. The (Zubat) and (Golbat) were worshiping........ A (Charizard)!. (Snorlax) thought back to the battle 1 month ago...... Part 4 !All speech is translated in to English! 1 month ago..... (Charizard) : You havent seen the last of me! (Snorlax) : Yes, we have. Now run along to your little pathetic friends. (Charizard) : *Angry Growl* Back to the presant..... (Charizard) was about to give a speech, when he caught (Snorlax) daydreaming. knew he had broken free of confusion. (Charizard) : Well well, if it isnt (Snorlax) (Snorlax) : Nice to see you to (Sarcastic) The (Zubat) and (Golbat) were about to use Confuse Ray when suddenly,(Charizard) called them off. (Snorlax) : So, why arent you with your friends? (Charizard) : My friends? You mean the (Charmander) and (Charmeleon)? : (Snorlax) Yeh, those guys. : (Charizard) They left... (Snorlax) : Look, i havent got all night, just point me to the exit already. (Charizard) :....You dare to say that in MY LAIR!!! (Snorlax) : Yes, i do. Everyone:............. (Charizard) : Bring "Him" in (Golbat) : YES SIR!! *A few moments later* (Charizard) :......(Snorlax).....Fell ASLEEP?!?!?!? Mystery Pokemon: WAKE THE F@&K UP (Snorlax) !!!! (Snorlax): zzzz Everyone:...... Part 5 Everyone:..... (Charizard): Hey, (Wigglytuff), Use Wake-Up Slap on (Snorlax) (Wigglytuff): Yes Boss (Snorlax): zz- 0_- WHO USED WAKE-UP SLAP ON ME?!?!?!? (Wigglytuff): Me (Snorlax): *Uses Mega Punch* * (Wigglytuff) Faints* (Charizard): You two, over here now!!! (Jynx) and (Drowzee): Yes Sir! (Snorlax):... Why do you have these pokemon? (Charizard):..... i have no idea. (Drowzee): Lets get started! * (Snorlax) Belly starts rumbling...* Everyone: THE CAVE IS CAVING IN!!!!!! RUN!!!!! (Snorlax): Hmm...... *Sees (Abra) * * (Snorlax) quickly teleports out w/ (Abra) * *Only (Snorlax), (Abra) and (Charizard) make it out alive* (Charizard): You managed to do this.... (Snorlax): can you give me a medal? or are we battling? (Charizard): Battle (Snorlax): You sure you want to die? (Charizard): Why would i die? (Snorlax): Whatever. Anyway..... !Battle will be in Part 6! Part 6 (Snorlax) used Giga Impact (Charizard) *While dodging* You gunna have to do better than that. (Snorlax): Ok *Uses Hyper Beam!* (Charizard) O SH- *Blasted by Hyper Beam* (Abra) - Uses Ice Punch on (Snorlax) (Snorlax) - HOW?!?!?! (Charizard): i forcfully breed some pokemon together, thats how *Evil laugh* (Snorlax): you want to play that way? *Uses Thunder* (Charizard) HTH DO YOU KN- *Gets Shocked* (Snorlax): Im very lucky. Found this Disc thing on the ground. i taught it to myself :D (Charizard): *Nearly Defeated* You wont defeat me!! *Uses Fire Blast* (Snorlax) *Goes into a ball* *Gets hit with a full on Fire Blast* * (Snorlax) comes out of the ball, immediately getting hit with Ice Punch * (Snorlax): Now, let me show you this! *uses Rest* (Charizard) & (Abra): NOOOO!!!! (Snorlax) That was easy *Troll Face* *uses Hyper Beam* * (Abra) Gets in the way* * (Abra) Dies* (Charizard): NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Snorlax): Your done for. (Charizard): You wish. But for now, i have to go. Some (Fearow) and a (Dragonite) come and pick (Charizard) up. (Snorlax): YOU WONT GET AWAY! *Uses Hyper Beam * * (Dragonite) uses Draco Meteor on (Snorlax) * (Snorlax) goes into a ball to minimize the damage. When (Snorlax) looks up, They are gone.... Story 2 Part 1 (Snorlax) was wondering what would happen next. (Charizard) had gone, for now, and there was no-one else. (Snorlax) went home. Meanwhile..... 3000 miles away, there was a Cloning facility. The scientists had done an experiment. Cloning (Victini)! They named the clone "Victinitwo". This time, they were prepared for an escaping. When (Mewtwo) escaped last time, there was no protection. Now, there was..... On the Hill of the Ancients.... (Xatu) was staring into the sun. He was looking into the future. (Xatu) saw what was about to happen. The scientists had to be stopped, Whatever it takes. (Xatu) saw a horrific event that would happen if they werent stopped. In the Hall of Origin.... (Arceus) saw the same thing (Xatu) saw. He had to call upon the help of (Mew) and (Mewtwo). They were the only pokemon that had gone through this. But were where they? Back to (Snorlax)... (Snorlax) was Sleeping in his cave when (Alakazam) woke him up. (Snorlax) was feeling 2 things: Angry that (Alakazam) woke him up Pissed because he knew why (Alakazam) told him what to do, (Snorlax) agreed (Not Knowing Why) and went to find (Xatu). Category:Blog posts